deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkullinBones1/Wizard Battle Royal. Turjan of Miir vs Caleb Widogast vs Raistlin Mejere
Magic has been a concept humans have believed in for thousands of years. Be it be some sort of Devine magic given to a follower of a certain religion or a spell one reads from a book, people have believed or at least been interested in some sort of magic since humans first made became civilized (and probably long bofore). Today I will be comparing 3 of Fantasties greatest, if not a little underated wizards. Turjan of Miir: the lord of Miir and Wizard of the Dying earth. Caleb Widogast: the great transmuter and Wizard of the Mighty Nein. Raistlin Mejere: the red mage and the Wizard of the hero's of the lance. Magic systems. In this battle, we sill be comparing 2 different magic system. Both Raistlin and Turjan uses a Vancian magic system in their settings. In Vancian magic, you learn a spell by reading a formula for it off a card, letting it lodge into your mind. If you speaks if name, it will leave your mind a be cast. If you want to recast the spell, you must read it again. A mage can only read and memorize a certain number of spells. Caleb uses the Magic system used in Modern 5e D&D. This system has you preparing several spells, and then casting them using a sort of mana. This Mana manifests in something called a spell slot. These slots vary depending of the level of power of the spell, getting fewer spell slots the more powerful the spell you are casting is. You can also cast a lower level spell with a higher level spell slot, making it more powerful. Turjan or Miir Turjan of Miir was a skilled fighter and powerful Wizard of the dying earth. His younger life is unknown, though he is likely the son of a great lord. By the time we meet him, appeared to be a student of a lesser known field of magic, that being the creation of artificial humans. His lack of ability to make unaltered humans caused him to take council with the wizard Pandelume. The 2 made a deal, with Turjan retrieving a magical amulet for Pandelume, and Pandelume gave him his secrets of replication. Turjan used this knowledge to make several effective artificial humans, soon return home. The next time we see him is when he was taken captive by the evil Wizard Mazerian. He was effected a shrinking curse, making him appear to be only a foot or so tall, and being trapped in a chamber with a dragon wyrmling. Mazerian was torturing him to try and take his knowledge of human replication, though Turjan refused to submit. He would eventually be saved by one of his replications, a woman named T’sain. Attack spells. Prismatic spray: Basically a Laser Shotgun. A spray of several multi colored rays shoot at his enemies. Anyone who can't dodge or block the strike gets hit by a number of the rays, getting ripped to shreds. Slow time: Slows down time for a single enemy for as long as he can concentrate on them. They experience time at half speed and also react to attacks and strikes at the speed. Support spells. Mantle of stealth: Allows Turjan to become entirely invisible, only being seen by the Magical eyes/Wizard eyes spell. Can't be senced through most of the senses of man. It silences Turjans foot falls, but not that sounds of how he interacts with the terrain around him (Example: if he steps on a branch and breaks it, people will hear it). Utility spells''.' Violent cloud: Allows him to call upon a magical cloud. This cloud picks him up from danger and transports him to any location on the planet. This cloud can move him to anywhere on the planet, it being similar to a form of teleportion. 'Special abilities:''' '''Melee combat skills'.' Turjan appeared to be a highly skilled fighter and warrior. He showed great skill with the sword and in melee combat that we see in his fight with T’sais, and showed great stamina and agility when he was being attacked for days on end by a Dragon wyrmling. ''Equipment. Runic Bracelet: ''This bracelet allowed him to defend himself from incoming spells and melee attacks from magically enchanted weapons. ''Sword: While his sword wasn’t described in detail in the book, based on the fact that he lived in a medieval tech world, it's likely that he carried a medieval arming sword. The sword would have been about 3 feet long. The blade was very fine, the tip off it being about the cut the flesh of the warrior women T’sais with only a light graze. Caleb Widogast Caleb widogast was a Humans wizard who lived in the land of wildmount. He was born to 2 peasants and was sent to a Wizard academy at a young age. He he would be trained and eventually molded into a willess and hyper aggressive battle mage, acting as a watchdog. On one of his first missions, he was sent to kill his own parents. While initially gung ho about the plan, the real horror of what he was doing set in after it was too late. He lost his mind for a short time, being sent to a sanitarium, only breaking free after his mind was cleared through some magical anomaly. After escaping, Caleb took up the rough life, soon joining a group of adventurers he met along the road. He and these adventurers (Beau, Fjord, Molly, Jester, Nott and Yasha and later Caduceus). This group would eventually be known as the Mighty Nein, and they would become famous over all of Wildmount, acting as a neutral party in and fighting/working for whoever has the most coin to offer. (4 first level spell slots, 3 second level, 3 third level, 3 fourth level, 2 fifth level). Attack spells. Fireball: (3rd Lvl). Basically a Magic rocket launcher. Fires off a small orb of fire about 400 feet in a straight line. Has a blast radius of over 30 feet, destroying just about anything within said range. It's not viable in close range however, it possibly effecting him as well if detinated too clse. Earthen grasp: (2nd Lvl). Produces a giant rocky cat's paw. Its grasp both immobilizes an enemy and does large amounts of crushing damage. Support spells. Mage armor: (1st Lvl). Produces a magical sheen that covers the body, being able to repel most attacks. Last for over 8 hours. Counterspell: (4th Lvl). A spells which disables an enemies ability to cast a spell, completely dispelling its effects. Utility spells. Find Familiar: (1st Lvl). Allows him to call in his cat familiar from the feywild after it is killed. Naturally allows him to banff in cat without using a spell slot. Just having this spell allows him to call upon his familiar, not requiring the usage of a spell slot to be used. Unseen servant: (1st Lvl). Makes a short term and fairly week invisible servant who can do things for him. This Unseen servant is know as schmidt, and it doesn't make noise. It can only take one shot before dropping. Special abilities: Cantrips. Caleb can use weaker spells which can be used an unlimited number of times called cantrips. He has a number of these, but primarily uses firebolt, Dancing lights and Produce flames. Dancing lights makes 4 magical balls of glowing light, very similar to that of a gas lanturn. Produce flame is like having a magical lighter on you at all times. Firebolt is like shooting a fist sized ball of fire which does a good deal of fire damage. Equipment: Elven chains: A super lightweight but durable chain shirt. It is magically strong, being hyper durable. Covers the torso and upper arms of the Caleb's body. Dagger: Simple combat ready dagger of a military make. It was about 11 inches in total, having a blade of 7 inches. Raistlin Mejere Raistlin Majere was one of the warriors of the lance. He was a Wizard and twin brother of Caramon. In his youth, he was often plagued with sickness as a youth, not being able to work in his father’s trade of lumber work well. When his mother passed on when he was a child, he soon fell I’ll more ill, the strain of the sickness turning his hair permanently white. He survived though, eventually going to a mage academy. He would be trained as a wizard, learning magical spells before joining the warriors of the lance. He almost met his end many times during his time with the warriors, nearly getting consumed by his own power during the hellish event known as the test. He would not long after leave the group, becoming a mercenary for a time and setting it out on his own. He would reunite would eventually join his former allies during the war of the lance, playing a major part of the war. Attack spells''.' Magic missile: Launches a magical glowing arrow at an enemy in a straight line. Hits with a great impact and does magical damage. Web: Shoots out a net of spider like webs at an enemy, ensairning them and trapping them to a wall. Has a similar effect to catching an enemy in a web in Minecraft PvP. '''Support spells. Shield: A very temporary shield of power which deflects and defends again anything from a thrown stick to a dragons breath. Only lasts for a split second. It Spawns just before an incoming attack hits and is diseplled right after. Literally indestructable, not even something like one of Zeus's lightning bolts could go through this thing. Charm person: Allows him to weaken the mind of a weak minded enemy, making them think he is their allie. Very similar to the jedi mindtrick from stars, for those who want a visual representation. Only has the range of about 5 feet, it only be usable when your right up close. Utility spells''.' Floating disc: Produces a magical floating disc which carries him and his allies around. It is about 5 feet around, and the botton of it is nearly unbreakable. This spell lasts for Detect Magic: Allows him to feel magic signatures around him, the distance going up to 100 yards. It lasts for little more then a split second, more so alterting him of magical auras and signatures around and then turning of. '''Special abilities. Staff magic. Raistlin’s Magius staff has the ability to cast magical spells innately. It allows him to cast the spells light and Feather fall an unlimited number of times. Feather fall allows you to fall at a slower speeds from high heights, allowing you to land without taking damage. Light allows you to turn the end of your staff or anything you want to touch into a massive glowing flash light. Equipmen't. ''Staff of the Magius: A magical staff which can naturally cast magical spells on its own. These spells were that of feather fall and light. Other then that, it was a stave which could be used as a bludgeon tool. Dagger of the Magius: This dagger was of a magical make, being magically sharp. It was about 11 inches in total, having a blade of 7 inches. X factors. '''Fitness: Turjan Appeared to be a young man in his 20s. He showed to be fairly fit physically, being able to over power T'sais physically in a grapple. He was also able to stay awake for days, constantly avoiding a dragon wyrmling that he was trapped in a room with. Caleb was a an adult male in his early 30s. He wasn't trained to be a soldier, but he showed to be a tough as nails. In his youth be was able to power through good deals of pain, surviving the insane tortures he was subjected too in his training. Raistlin was a human male in ihs 20s. He wasn't very physically healthy. He was often very sick in his youth, being so sick that he couldn't walk during most of his childhoom. This destroyed him physically, making him very prone to injury and making him get taken out easily by physical strikes. Melee combat: Turjan showed to adept in melee combat. His best showing was when he defeated the mounted warrior women T'sais. While she was mounted and carried both a bow and sword, he was still able to beat her through intelligent uses of melee weapons and by taking advantage of her less optimal mount position while in close combat. Caleb wasn't a very skilled melee warrior. He showed to be competant in melee combat, using a dagger to great effect against bandits. Raistlin often struggled in melee combat. While he carried weapons, is physical weakness and frail build made him weak in melee combat. Experience: Turjan didn't appear to be very experienced in combat. He didn't seem to be a guy who enters into melee combat much if at all. He also showed to fall for rooky mistakes, almost dying in his duel with the prince after the prince baited him to walk onto a trap door, almost falling to his death. Caleb had much experience. During his time with the Mighty nein, he helped in the killing of giant monster, lesser gods, spirits and greatly powerful warriors. Raistlin was a fairly experienced warrior. During his time with the Warriors of the Lance, he would be enter combat with soldiers, bandits and even a dragon. Voter information. Voting ends whenever I feel like ending in (Probably after Christmas). The battle will be in a coniferous forest in the land of greyhawk. They will meet each other completely by chance and will have no time for prep. Category:Blog posts